Adventure Time With Finn, Fiona, Jake and Cake
by FandomzQueen
Summary: The Ice King makes Fiona and Cake come alive. They team up with Finn and Jake to send them back


"Ha, I've got it," The Ice King exclaims. He skids down the slippery palace floor. He rushes over to his unfinished draft of the fourth book in the "Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake series." He scribbles down the last sentence of his chapter. He sits down on his throne with a sigh. Writing was hard, the Ice King thinks to himself.

"Quack," he hears his penguin Gunter says.

"Gunter, come to daddy," the Ice King calls.

Gunter climbs up onto the Ice King and snuggles down.

"Gunter," he smiles down onto his penguin, "you are going to help me write my book."

"Quack," Gunter replies in an unhappy tone. Gunter did not like helping the Ice King or his stories. He knew that the Ice King was going to ask him something stupid or bother him with ideas, so with that Gunter jumps down and waddles off.

"Oh, you're no help" the Ice King scowls. Then the Ice King got an idea, he got up, and walked to his dungeons. Even though the dungeons were mostly to trap princesses, he did keep some other things there. He kept a few rooms full of books in the way back. When he got there he looked through the room marked A-M. Finally after an hour of searching he finds a book called "the Magic Man." There was a chant you had to say to call him. He flies up above his palace and starts to chant.

"Magic Man hear my cry, come to me I will not lie, I summon thee or thou will die." He waits a few seconds and chants it again. After three times of chanting the Ice King started getting mad. He starts shooting lightning out of his hands. A huge ice storm appears around him, but then with a puff of smoke a man appears.

"Who are you?!" the Ice King asks.

"The man you called," he replied cunningly.

"You, the Magic Man?" the Ice King retorts "More like a fool."

"Words do not hurt, now do you need something or should I just leave?"

"No, don't leave I need help with my books, and I hear you grant wishes," The Ice King says as he bends down into a begging like posture.

"That depends, you have to do me a favor," The Magic man chuckles.

"What, do you want?" the Ice King pleads, he was scared the task was going to be strenuous.

"A sandwich" the Magic Man says crazily.

"Um, okay" the Ice King says quizzically.

The Ice King flies back to his palace and walks into the kitchen, and makes the Magic Man a sandwich. After he was done he walks to the Ice King where the Magic Man was waiting.

"Is this all you want," the Ice King asks while he hands the Magic Man the sandwich.

"Yes, now what do you request."

"I would like you to make the characters in the book I am writing come to life."

"Easy enough," the Magic Man says.

"Yes yes hurry up."

The Magic man requests for the Ice King to bring him the book. When the Ice King returns with it and the Magic Man grabs it. He slowly strokes the book.

He chants, "come alive, come alive."

Then there was a bright light and in it you could see a bunch of light particles. Then the particles start to form two creatures. Finally the Ice King could see what they were turning into, Fionna and Cake. Then the Magic Man disappears into a puff of smoke. He could hear the Magic Man laugh as he goes but he does not care. The Magic Man did not matter now that he had Fionna and Cake.

"Hello there," the Ice King smiles.

"Wh-h-oo are you?" The girl asks nervously as she looks around confused.

"And where are we?" the cat says.

"Fionna and Cake, welcome to the Land of Ooo, my name is the Ice King." The Ice King says as he holds out his hands.

"You mean the Land of Aaa?" Cake says.

"No that is in the book I wrote about you, this is the real world," The Ice King says.

"Why did you take us out of our book, aren't we the opposites of this world," The girl says.

"Yes, I need help with my book and you can help me," The Ice King says.

"Wait, if you are the Ice King you must be evil," Cake says.

The Ice King starts to move in for a hug. But the girl and her cat get scared. They run for the door and get out.

"Nooooooooooooo," The Ice King screams.

Fionna and Cake hurry away.

"I think that the Ice Queen is playing a trick on us. We can't really be in another universe," Fionna says.

"Yeah, but then how did we get out of Aaa?" Cake says asks.

"I don't know," Fionna says as she shakes her head.

"We should try to go to the tree house." Cake says.

Cake and Fionna run for what seems like miles until Cake can see the faint outline of their home in the distance. Fionna runs up and knocks rapidly on the door. They could hear a faint patter of footsteps go down the steps of the stairs. Then a boy and a dog open the door and stare at Fionna and Cake while they stare right back at them. The boy and dog looked so much like them.

"Who are you" Fionna asked them.

"I am Finn and this is Jake the Dog," the boy says nodding over in the dog's direction. "Who are you?' he asks

"I am Fionna and this is Cake the Cat," Fionna says.

"You look just like us," the dog says.

"No, you look like us," Fionna says.

Finn slowly walks out of the Tree House and sits on the bench and shakes his head in confusing way, he gestures for Fionna to sit with him.

"I know what you are," Finn says with not a sign of fear on his face, "you are a creation. You were made by the Ice King and he is trying to kill me again.

"I am a creation from the Ice King but I am not evil or trying to kill you. And how do I know you aren't trying to kill me? You might be a creation of the Ice Queen?" Fionna says.

"Well how do I know you aren't lying?" Cake and Jake say at the same time to each other.

"Fine, then we will settle this like men," then Finn looks to Fionna. "Um, and women." He draws his sword and stands up. Fionna relies what is going on and does the same thing. Jake and Cake both frightened start to back away from the battle. The grass starts to swish in a way that makes the air sound like an old cowboy movie.

Finn and Fionna launch into the air. Finn slashes one way and Fionna the other, but since they were the same person it is like having a battle with yourself. The battle lasts for a very long time. Then Finn collapse on the ground and Fionna lies down in a pile of grass, both out of breath.

"Come on bro," Jake says and slowly helps Finn off of the ground. Finn was ready to go back into the battle but collapses from the heat and the pain that was in his right shoulder where Fionna had slashed it.

Finally, Finn wakes up. He looks up and sees Fionna staring over him in a concerned way. He could tell that she was not evil and the Ice King had really nothing to do with this. He could see that Fionna was realizing the same thing. Slowly Finn stands up.

"Truce?" Finn asks

"Yeah," Fionna says.

Finn turns to Cake and asks how they got here.

"Well," Cake says taking in a large breath. "We were at home and–and then we were sucked up into a light. Then we ended up in a palace made of ice and an evil man who looked like the Ice King was trying to hug us but we ran."

"I Know who can help us get you two back" Jake says. Then he explains that there is a Princess that is a scientist who can make a spell to get you home and that she lives in the Candy Kingdom.

"Oh, we have a Candy Kingdom too, but there is a prince and he is a mathematician," Cake smiles.

"It seems like we are the opposites of your world," Finn says.

"Yeah, I realized that," Fionna says.

The slowly reach the Candy Kingdom. Finn says that this is it and they walk inside, feeling as if they had just met their best friends.

Jake explains what happened and how Fionna and Cake had gotten here. She says that she can probably get them back home. She goes and looks for a certain book. She finds it and pulls it out onto the table. The Princess starts to say a bunch of thing and then there was a bright light and they flashed away.

"Well there is a very little chance we will see them again," the Princess says and they stare out into the distance. The light that their vanishing had left slowly disappears with no trace of their opposites.

One of my side dishes is a map id the Land of Ooo. The characters in my book live in Ooo. Since some readers do not know what Adventure Time is or where they live, a map would help them know where the characters are. I drew a path that the characters walk. First I drew the path that Fionna and Cake walked from the Ice Palace to the Tree Fort, then from the Tree Fort to the Cady Kingdom. I also drew a few other places in the Land of Ooo that they mention in "Adventure Time" and also so the map would not look so blank. This is the significance of my map side dish.


End file.
